fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット, Eruza Sukāretto) is a very strong, 19 year-old sword mage in Fairy Tail who constantly wears an armored suit. She is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and is one of the S-Class mages, the four strongest mages allowed on the second floor, where the most dangerous missions are posted. Appearance Erza, is a tall, beautiful girl with long red hair. She is almost always wearing an armored suit, made by Heart Kreuz. However, thanks to her ex-quip magic, she can wear a lot of a magic armors, and even can ex-quip swim suits and other clothes. Her member stamp is on her left shoulder. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most them to apologize for fear that they might invoke her wrath. She is also impatient, liking people who answer her questions quickly. However, she has a great sense of justice. Like most Fairy Tail members, she shows great loyalty and dedication to Makarov and the guild. She pushed herself past her limit in the war against the Phantom Lord Guild, fighting against its many powerful members. She also became the de facto leader when Makarov had to be treated when his magic was absorbed. Although it hasn't been fully explored, it is implied that Natsu, Erza, and Gray are all very close to each other. While staying over Lucy's house, Erza revealed that the three of them used to take showers together. It is later revealed that Erza, Natsu, and Gray Fullbuster have all been part of Fairy Tail ever since they were children. Erza seems to be an "older" sister to Natsu and Gray. History Erza used to be a slave; along with several other close friends, she was forced to start building the Tower of Paradise. It was revealed that Erza was a member of another team (consisting of child labors) before she joined Fairy Tail, and according to Shou (a member of the team) she betrayed them. Accusing Erza as a traitor, the members of her ex-team capture Lucy and Happy, attempt to knock out Gray and Natsu, and hurt Jubia. They plan to take the unconscious Erza to a mysterious character named Jeral in the Tower of Paradise who intends on using Erza as a sacrifice for the feared R-project. Erza had many friends among the slaves. when she tried to rebel, the guards were overwhelming the slaves, but it was then Erza's magic awakens and killed all the guards. she went to find Jeral, one of her friends, who they had taken to the punishment house, but was taken over by a demon like spirit. He sends Erza, who was knocked unconcious by him, and took in all the slaves to built the R-system. Later, she knows about Fairy Tail by word of Rob, an old man that also was a slave. Erza, escaped from the island of the slaves and, somehow, find the way to the guild. Synopsis Eisenwald Arc Erza returnes to the guild, only to ask for the help of Natsu and Gray to stop the Eisenwald guild whose leader, "Shinigami" Eligor, was planning to use the Lullaby, the "Magic of Death", to murder all the guild masters. Erza, Natsu and Gray, along with Lucy and Happy, arrive to the Oshibana train station, she send Natsu and Gray to catch Eligor, meanwhile, she fights with a lot of subordinates of the "Shinigami". After this, Eligor locks them inside the train station with his wind spell and escapes to complete his plan, but Natsu stop him near of his destiny and defeats him. Garuna Island Arc After Natsu, Lucy and Gray, went to Garuna Island, Erza appears there to stop them and returned them to Fairy Tail because they went on a S-class mission, but later, she decides to punish them after the finish of the mission. She tries to stop the revival's ritual of Deliora, but doesn't make it in time, however, Deliora was already death. She is the one to figured out the secret of the villagers, and uses the Giant's Armor to throw the Evil Crushing Spear to the moon with the help of Natsu. With this, they destroy a layer created by the Moon Drip, revealing that all the villagers, were originally monsters. Phantom Lord Arc Erza and the others, returns from Garuna Island only to find that the Fairy Tail guild, had been attacked by Phantom Lord. After the assault of Fairy Tail to Phantom, and the defeat of Makarov by Aria, Erza takes the role of leader of the guild, feeling responsible for what happened to the master. When the walking guild of Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail with its magical cannon "Jupiter", she stops the first shot with her Herculean Armor, but loses consciousness and doesn't take part in the first battles against the element four, but later, she easily defeats Aria, the last of this group, when Natsu was been beaten by him. After this, she fights with Jose, the master of Phantom, but she is defeated and later saved by a recovered Makarov whom finally finished Phantom with his Fairy Law. Loki Arc Erza was sent to help a theater in trouble, it is her she revealed her love for theater. She signs the others up in a play to help the owner. During the play, it is revealed she also gets stage fright and that she gets too into her character as she cut Lucy's clothes up on stage. Tower of Paradise Arc Erza was one of the members invited by Lucy to go with her to an expensive resort. While at the hotel, she finds herself kidnapped by her old comrades (Shimon, Shou, Wally, and Miriana) to the Tower of Paradise. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Lluvia goes to the Tower to get her back and find her unharmed. However, they couldn't escape yet because they needed to defeat Jeral and the dark guild Trinity Raven. They have a limited amount of time to defeat Trinity Raven before the Aetherion would be released and though they managed to defeat them, Erza could not defeat Jeral so Natsu fought him. Natsu managed to defeat Jeral by consuming pure Aetherion from the R-Tower itself, but passed out afterwards as soon as the Aetherion was activated. To prevent it from exploding, Erza sacrifices herself, waking up Natsu. Later, in chapter 102, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and her threw a farewell bash, wishing Shou, Miriana, and Wally well as they departed. In this arc, we find that in the past, Erza used to be a slave and befriended Jeral (who gets possessed by Zeref). As a slave she was beaten a lot and it was here that she lost her right eye. During a slave rebellion she manages to escape from the Tower to the Guild Fairy Tail. Fighting Festival Arc Erza came back to the Guild to see it rebuilt and in great condition; her happiness was interuppted when she found that Gazille Reitfox had joined Fairy Tail. She voiced her concerns with Makarov but as he gave her his confidence, she petitioned to have Gazille watched. Later, a reporter came to Fairy Tail to interview members and she wore a new version of her Heart Kreuz Armor, surprising everyone that she wanted to be interviewed but after she was done she went to Heart Kreuz to voice her concerns about her new armor. During the festival, Erza competied for the title of "Miss Fairy Tail", exquiping into a beautiful dress in front of everyone stating victory was hers. But she was turned to stone by Evergreen. Later, Natsu and Gazille tried to brake her out but her artifical eye releases her and she promptly beats the two for touching her in an innipropiate area. She soons realizes that Mist Gun had arrived to help save the Guild. She then goes to fight Evergreen to release the other girls, Evergreen though is more interested in claiming the title of "Titania" for herself. As Erza pinns her against a wall, Evergreen reveals her she'll kill the girls if Erza didn't strip herself to degrade herself. However, Erza requips into her "Heavens Wheel Armor" and threatens to kill her if she doesn't; Evergreen conseeds and the girls are released. Current events Erza and Natsu finds Luxus and Mistgun fighting in the Cathedral, and she has a shock when witness the true face of Mistgun before he leaves. After this, she recovers from the surprise and prepares to attack Luxus with the Lightning Emperor Armor, but later, decides to trust the fight to Natsu and goes to destroy the Hall of Thunder. With the help of Warren, she can communicate with all her comrades of Fairy Tail, and they help her to destroy the Hall of Thunder's spheres. She takes out 200 spheres, the most part of them. Magic & Abilities Erza is the strongest female member of Fairy Tail and one of the only five S-class members of the guild. Thanks to this strength, she had been considered for Makarov to be the next Master, but he said that Erza was too young. Erza uses Ex-quip, a type of magic that swaps weapons and armor at will. She is noted for her ability to exquip quickly and is the only sword mage capable of exquipping armor while fighting, earning her the nickname "Erza the Titania", and is well known in the continent, not only in the city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong mages such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence. Despite her great strength, she recruits Natsu and Gray for the mission against Eisenwald. Mirajane claims that this team is the strongest in the Fairy Tail guild; however, this does not imply that Gray, Natsu and Erza are the strongest in Fairy tail. Happy said that Erza's magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Armor Types * Heart Kreuz Armor: her normal, casual armor, which is custom made. Her sword is also made by Heart Kreuz * Heavens Wheel Armor: an armor stance Erza uses to face multiple opponents. Erza becomes surrounded by many swords which can be through at her opponents. This form first appears in the Lullaby arc. * Black Wing Armor: an armor which increases the destructive power of her attacks. In this form, she only uses one sword and grows wings, like a bat. This form first appears when fighting the demon of the flute. * Flame Emperor's Armor: flame resistant armor which lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. In this form, she has no armor on her shoulders and more on her limbs. The boots resemble dragon's feet. This form first appears during her duel against Natsu. * The Giant's Armor: in this stance, Erza is able to increase the strength of her throwing power. First shown in Garuna Island arc. * Herculean Armor: the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. In this form, Erza is able to withstand the magic fired by the Phantom Lord's cannon, Jupiter. * Purgatory Armor: Erza most powerful armor, according to her "none has seen this armor and live to tell the tale, witness it and despair." Its full power was never seen, as it was destroyed by Ikuruga during there fight * Lightning Emperor Armour: this armour lowers the attack power of all thunder attacks aimed at Erza. Luxus stated that it wasn't enough to stand his thunder magic however, the single attack aimed at Erza done no damage to her. Her strength is repeatedly discussed throughout the manga, and she has defeated several Fairy Tail members in one-on-one combat, including Gray, Natsu and Loki. After the Lullaby arc, she agrees to fight Natsu again; however, the fight is interrupted by her arrest, which turns out to be simply a formality. During this time, it is revealed that she has some relationship or past history with Sieglein, told by the young mage to not discuss a particular incident. Details of this have yet to be revealed. Following the encounter, she claims the Sieglein is "evil." Currently, the maximum number of swords she can wield simultaneously is around 200, as shown when she tried to destroy Luxus' Hall of Thunder. Trivia * Erza is shown to love stage acting, though her stage fright makes her stammer and mix the words up. She likes using her Exquip not only to equip armor but to dress herself up as well. Also, she seems to love taking huge amounts of luggage with her when she travels. * She is also great at gambling.